


Notice Me

by lunargrrrl



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Before the Storm killed me, F/F, as did AmberPrice, poetry? kind of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 16:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13505091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunargrrrl/pseuds/lunargrrrl
Summary: "I was noticed by everyone, except by you."Rachel Amber's POV, from the first time she saw Chloe Price and all of their moments that followed.





	Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all,
> 
> I came up with this piece of writing whilst trying to find ways of dealing with my feelings after Before the Storm: Episode 3. There is something so special about Rachel and Chloe's relationship and they deserved so much better than what they got. This is only the second piece of writing I've ever posted online, so please do let me know your thoughts!
> 
> I am currently unsure as to whether to keep this as a one shot, or turn it into a series of pieces. I would love to hear what you think.

* * *

 

You notice her for the first time in the corridor,

Her blue eyes are filled with pain as she shuts her locker with a crash.

You head to class with her on your mind,

She storms in late and sits a few desks behind.

_Notice me._

You notice how she walks with a bold purpose,

Students stare and whisper the afternoon you see her fighting.

You hear her swear and tell the world to go to hell,

Your friends talk among themselves about that rebel girl.

 

_Notice me._

You notice the writing on the inside of her locker door,

Band posters and graffiti and a photograph of a white and grey cat.

You smile to yourself as you head down the hall,

You are noticed by everyone except her at this school.

 

_Notice me._

You notice that she likes to smoke in the parking lot,

 You hear people say that her dad died and that she’s fucked up.

You go to parties and kiss lips that you do not care for,

Different people hold your soft hands while you long for something more.

 

_Notice me._

 

You notice how her lonely eyes seem filled with fire,

There are secrets within your family that make yours do the same.

You try your best to live atop your perfect pedestal,

One of these days you are certain that you’ll fall.

 

_Notice me._

You notice how she walks with her headphones in,

She frowns as she passes you and your friends as you sit on the grass.

You walk behind her and hear a band you love play into her ears,

You’ve been longing to see them live for years.

 

_Notice me._

 

You notice her from afar as the loud music fills your ears,

You secretly hoped that you would see her at this gig tonight.

You see her head upstairs with angry eyes following her,

You fend off the wolves as they try to attack in a blur.

 

_Notice me._

You notice how she hadn’t stopped smiling after you saved her,

You lie in bed wishing that it never had to end.

You close your eyes and trail a hand down to between your legs,

You let out a shaking breath as the thought of her fills your head.

 

_Notice me._

 

You notice the way that she’s confused by your presence,

The honour student wanting to hang out with the school delinquent.

You grab her hand and the two of you skip class,

You laugh and the world disappears as the hours pass.

 

_Notice me._

You notice the concern in her voice as you walk away,

You knew your dad was hiding something but didn’t expect this.

She begs you not to leave as she tells you she feels something more,

You tell her “I can’t” as you feel the rage inside you roar.

 

_Notice me._

 

You notice the way she approaches you with caution,

You stand in silence looking at the tree which turned your life into a lie.

You apologise and hope that those sad blue eyes forgive you,

You feel it, too. You feel it, too.

 

_Notice me._

You notice the way her eyes roll when you compliment her,

You spend your days in a junkyard of forgotten waste.

You make a pact to forget this town and run away together,

You wish that these days could last forever.

 

_Notice me._

You notice her panic before you amongst stage lights,

You throw away the lines as the butterflies inside you dance.

You request to know her demand and she pleads, “My liberty,”

You deny her. “I never said how dearly I hold thee.”

 

_Notice me._

You notice her smile down at you and your promise,

You decide to bare your heart and feel it soar as she agrees before you.

You walk under streetlights as you exchange glances hand in hand,

“Rachel, stop.” You see her doubt as she questions your plans.

 

 _Notice me_.

 

You notice her pause at your question,

“What would it take to convince you?” She leans forward nervously.

You take her hands and close the gap as your lips brush,

You both moan quietly as you feel the rush.

,

_Notice me._

You notice her hand never leaves yours that night,

Your life is turned upside down as you’re told that your life is a lie.

You cry in her arms as she holds you in bed,

She shows you the stars and the pain leaves your head.

 

_Notice me._

You notice her hooded eyes that plead when you first touch,

You spend the night straddling her thighs and exploring every inch of her.

Your fingers run through strawberry blonde hair with an innate desire,

You taste her for the first time with eyes filled with fire.

 

_Notice me._

 

You notice that her eyes light up when she greets you,

She was expelled from school but still meets you in the parking lot.

You jump in the passenger seat and wrap your arms around her neck,

You both drive away and you’re so glad that you met.

 

_Notice me._

You notice that she looks at you from the corner of your eye,

You lie in your hideout and look at the stars through the broken ceiling.

You roll over to kiss her deeply and run fingers through hair dyed blue,

This is the first time she tells you that she loves you.

 

_Notice me._

You notice how her pleading eyes blink slowly at you,

You run a hand over her naked chest as she begs you to touch her.

“Goodbye my Santa Monica dream,” your song quietly plays,

Your days turn to nights and your nights turn to days.

 

_Notice me._

You notice how good she looks with messed up hair,

The summer afternoon is long and hot and you kiss breathlessly.

Your bodies are laced with beads of sweat as you lay tangled on the bed,

You say that you want to be a model as she kisses your head.

 

_Notice me._

You notice how she eyes you proudly,

You take a pin and plant it on Los Angeles on the map in your bedroom.

“The corners of the world our mere prologue,” you hear her recite,

You grin at her reference and she holds you all night.

 

_Notice me._

You notice her bite her lip as you lay your legs across her lap,

The afternoon sun washes over you both as you sit on the roof of the truck.

She smiles as you stroke her arm in admiration of her tattoo,

 “There’s no one, there’s no one quite like you.”

 

_Notice me._

 

You notice how the sun makes her skin and eyes glow,

The truck is packed up now and you’re both ready to go.

“Another great day in Arcadia Bay,” the sign you used to hate the most,

You smile and hold her hand as you drive down the coast.

 

_Notice me._

 

You notice her head nod to the music as you drive past beaches,

You smile at her and stroke her right thigh with your hand.

 You whisper in her ear. "I was always noticed, except by you,"

"You're wrong," she says, "I noticed you, too."

 

_You noticed me._

 

* * *

 


End file.
